Professor Cullen
by Mushroom-paradiz
Summary: Traduction de Professor Cullen by freakyhazeleyes - cadeau pour BigMonster4: Bella a le béguin pour le Professeur Cullen. OS et lemony - All human


**Titre: **Professor Cullen**.**

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance - One Shot

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes - on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! -

**Traductrice: **Moi! ^^

**Objet: **Cadeau pour la centième revieweuse de **Healing**, j'ai nommé **Bigmonster4!**

**Résumé: **Ecrit pour Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Bella a le béguin pour le Professeur Cullen. Lemony ^^

* * *

**Note: **Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Eh oui, deux chapitres de ma part ce soir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? ^^ Mais ce OS n'était pas long à traduire, donc je l'ai fait vite fait.

Je m'adresse tout d'abord à **freakyhazeleyes** qui m'a donné le feu vert pour traduire ce OS-là, que j'ai trouvé sympa et qui est plus léger que **Healing.** Je traduirai sans doute d'autres de ses fics, parce que je trouve qu'elle écrit super bien et qu'il faut que vous en profitez au maximum.

_So, thanks for this, Kelly it's very cute ^^_

Ensuite, je m'adresse tout particulièrement à **Bigmonster4**: merci encore d'avoir été la 100ème revieweuse de ma traduction ^^ Je sais que ce n'était pas cet OS que je t'avais dit que je traduirais, mais comme celui-là est fait, je t'en fais cadeau, j'espère que tu aimeras, j'attends ton avis avec impatience, bizouxxxx!

Sur ce, tout est dans le résumé, donc enjoy!

Oh! Et je m'excuse auprès de **Voodoooo'** - si tu passes par là... - d'avoir " piqué " l'idée d'Edward en prof ^^ Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... :p J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience ^^

* * *

**Professor Cullen**

**oOo**

J'étais captivée.

Non, c'était plus que ça.

Hypnotisée, ravie, ensorcelée, captivée.

Tous ces mots ne semblaient correspondre à aucune des émotions que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là.

Le sentiment de nervosité que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt ce matin en m'engageant sur le campus de la fac, était oublié depuis longtemps.

Les regards occasionnels de mes camarades de classe ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi, désormais.

La seule chose qui importait pour moi était de ne pas cligner des yeux.

Pourquoi cligner des yeux et manquer une seconde de l'homme sans doute mythique, qui faisait sa conférence, debout à l'avant de l'immense amphi?

Bien sûr, j'avais entendu les bruits autour du campus sur le fantastique professeur Cullen, mais maintenant, je le voyais en perspective de mes propres yeux.

Il était fantastique.

Beau, charmant et tout autre adjectif que vous pourrez penser qui attiserait votre désir.

Sa voix regorgeait de sex-appeal, ses yeux verts parlaient avec confiance du sujet sur le quel il donnait son cours et tout en lui respirait cette confiance, de ses larges épaules sous son polo gris à son pantalon kaki qui recouvrait de longues jambes fortes, en passant par la longue robe noire usuelle jusqu'à ses chaussures.

Je dus serrer des poings quand le désir parcourut mes doigts pour courir à travers sa parfaite chevelure de bronze.

Je sentis mes joues rougir lorsque ses yeux balayèrent la salle. Etait-ce juste moi, ou s'étaient-ils arrêtés sur moi un peu plus longtemps que sur n'importe qui d'autre?

" Bon, les gars, je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas les papiers que vous devez rendre au prochain cours. Oh! Et Mademoiselle Swan, restez, je voudrais vous dire deux mots. " Dit le Professeur Cullen avec un sourire en coin à couper le souffle.

Attendez, quoi? C'était seulement ma première journée, comment aurais-je déjà fait quelque chose de mal?

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites. Je marchai lentement vers le devant de la salle, alors que les autres étaient déjà en train de sortir. J'entendis la porte se fermer et se verrouiller.

" Oh mon Dieu. Il ne voudrait certainement pas être interrompu quand il hurle... "

Je déglutis nerveusement.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, fut le Professeur Cullen se pressant contre mon dos, encerclant ma taille de ses bras par derrière, ses mains massant doucement mon estomac.

" Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu m'as fait durant ce cours. Je pouvais à peine me contenir depuis que je t'ai vue entrer, rougissant de la plus agréable des manières. Je pouvais à peine détacher les yeux de toi durant toute la conférence. "

Il me fit faire un demi-tour et nous emmena jusqu'à son bureau.

Ma respiration courte était haletante, et mes yeux, braqués sur lui.

Un feu brûlant incendiaient ses prunelles vertes, puis il prit mes fesses en coupe afin de me poser sur son bureau. Il noua mes jambes autour de sa taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais là, choquée, complètement hors de moi. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant haleter et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche en gémissant.

Je commençai finalement à réagir, fermant mes yeux, faisant courir mes doigts dans son épaisse chevelure couleur bronze et poussant un gémissement étranglé. Ses mains expertes vinrent à ma chemise et commencèrent à tirer dessus. Nos lèvres se séparèrent brièvement, puis sa bouche s'attaqua à ma gorge pour descendre plus bas. Je sentais ses mains sur le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge, mais il n'allait pas assez vite. Je le retirai et il le balança au loin. Il rit de lui-même et prit mes seins en coupe.

Ma tête retomba en arrière, alors qu'un long gémissement sortait de ma gorge.

Je commençai à tirer sur l'ourlet du polo qu'il portait. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, je posai un baiser sur sa clavicule et commençai à descendre plus bas.

Ses mains allèrent sur la fermeture de mon jean et en défirent la boucle. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair, et le déboutonna. Il m'enleva mon pantalon et prit en même temps ma petite culotte - j'en fus extrêmement reconnaissance, car elle n'était pas assortie à mon soutien-gorge -. Mes joues rougirent à nouveau alors qu'il me contemplait et avec un petit grognement, se jeta à nouveau sur moi, m'allongeant sur le bureau.

Il m'embrassa avec fièvre et passion, me faisant perdre complètement pied.

Il se releva et saisit son pantalon large, qui me permit de voir la bosse visible qui déformait son boxer. Il le baissa également, puis saisit dans chacune de ses mains mes chevilles. Il me tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que mes fesses soient au bord du bureau. Puis, il noua mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentai son érection contre l'humidité de mon intimité. Lentement, il poussa en avant.

J'en eus le souffle coupé et cambrai mon dos encore plus vers lui. Il gémit encore plus, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et commença ses va-et-vient.

Mes yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et mon corps était en feu.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura:

" Regarde-moi. "

J'ouvris mes yeux bruns et rencontrèrent les verts.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant encore.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement étouffé alors que sa main gauche massait à nouveau ma poitrine. En voyant ma réaction, il sourit. J'essayais de lui dire ce que je voulais en levant mes hanches pour répondre à ses coups de rein. Il commença à aller plus vite, sentant ce dont j'avais envie. Je sentis la chaleur serrer mon ventre et mes mains saisirent ses épaules alors que l'orgasme me submergeait. Etouffant mes cris avec un baiser, il accéléra d'avantage, s'enfonçant dans mon corps, et avec un " Bella " étouffé, il s'effondra sur moi, sa tête nichée dans mon cou.

Après que nous eûmes repris notre respiration, j'eus un minuscule rire.

" Quand tu nous as dit de venir dans ta classe aujourd'hui, je pensais que c'était juste pour prendre des notes sur ta future conférence. "

Edward éclata d'un grand rire et appuya son coude sur son bureau, sa tête enfouit dans ses mains.

" Eh bien, c'était mon intention, mais tu étais si adorable, assise là. " Il leva sa main et commença à balayer ma joue de ses doigts.

" Je suis juste heureux d'avoir choisi ma dernière classe pour cette visite, sinon mes prochaines sessions en auraient eu plein la vue. " Dit-il en riant, me faisant rougir.

" Alors, comment les autres profs vont te traiter? Tanya tiendra-t-elle sa langue? Aucun commentaire sur le fait que je vais épouser une femme plus jeune? "

Je soupirai en sachant que leur âge était encore un sujet fâcheux pour ses collègues, en particulier Tanya, qui avait lorgné sur Edward pendant des années. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse quand Alice m'avait présenté à Edward, trois ans auparavant. Maintenant ils étaient au courant, ce qui attisait un peu leur colère.

Moi, fraîchement sortie des études supérieures à l'âge de 24 ans, et lui, professeur d'université qui allait fêter ses 30 ans en été.

" Oui, en fait, elle me fuyait comme la peste. Mais les autres ont été très gentils et très serviables. Angela me laisse même l'aider sur sa conférence parce que c'est sur ce sujet que porte ma thèse. "

Il hocha la tête en souriant, puis fouilla mon cou à l'aide de son nez.

" Eh bien je suis sûr qu'avec mon aide, tu seras sur la bonne voie pour devenir un brillant professeur. "

Jetant un regard à l'horloge murale au dessus de nous, je soupirai.

" Il est presque 5 heures. Nous devons y aller maintenant si nous devons être à l'heure au restaurant. En plus, Alice va nous tuer si on est encore en retard. "

Un faible grognement sortit de sa gorge, mais il descendit du bureau et m'aida à me relever. Nous nous remîmes chacun nos vêtements et nous rhabillâmes.

" On pourrait penser qu'on n'a aucun mot à dire sur notre mariage, mais Alice exagère simplement, comme à chaque fois. Dit Edward avec un soupir.

_ Ben, c'est ta soeur. Lui dis-je en riant et allant ramasser mon sac avec mes notes de la journée.

_ Et c'est _ta_ meilleure amie. Tu devrais lui tenir tête avant que je ne pète un câble. Répondit Edward en lançant son sac sur son épaule, éteignant les lumières de la salle et me suivant vers la sortie.

_ Oui, mais je lui dois en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, elle m'a présenté à toi, après tout. " Lui dis-je en souriant et en laçant nos doigts ensemble.

Il me regarda avec un beau sourire et leva nos mains pour embrasser doucement le dos de la mienne, où la bague de fiançailles reposait à mon doigt.

" Eh bien ma chère fiancée est ce pour quoi je ne dis pas un mot. " Dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière de sa Volvo.

**End**


End file.
